Forever and Always A KisameAir songfic
by Air Tsukiko
Summary: Inspired by a friend to vent my feelings about my current love situation.


"You don't even know who I am anymore, do you?"

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something_

She stormed away from him, all the way down the hallway into their shared bedroom-- the one that she seemed to be the only one inhabiting anymore. What had gone wrong?

_I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore_

Air cried into her pillow, just trying to will away all the bad thoughts of her husband. She couldn't stand it anymore, his unwillingness to touch her, barely even speaking her though she ached for his attention every day-- she was even jealous of her children for receiving more attention from their father than she did, or at least that was what it felt like.

_Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door_

It seemed so surreal to her-- like nothing was real. She wanted so badly to be held in those big blue arms, to receive that returned 'I love you' and be happy like they used to be.

_And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh_

The days passed by, and she still wanted his attention so badly that he could not give. She wanted to cry and yell at him, and though at one time she did break down she couldn't will herself to do it again, no matter how many times her conscience told her to. So as the days passed on, she started to look sadder and sadder as she followed him around, more serene.

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

Every time Kisame had looked at her she saw less in those eyes, those eyes that told her nothing anymore. Air was unable to tell whether or not he wanted her like he used to, whether or not he even loved her. She could no longer tell anything about him as he scooted away from her curled form every night while they slept, when she was only pretending and wanted just so badly to curl up next to him and rest her head on his chest and listen to his lungs as he slept.

_ Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?_  
_I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure_

She started to assume that it was her fault, that he had grown tired of her, that she was boring. She started to grow a more intense need for her alcohol, the stuff that would numb the pain every night and make her forget what her troubles were.

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore_

But in the morning when she woke up she would still feel unloved, still have to carry on her days with nothing to do other than pine after her husband. She still paid attention to her children, of course, taking them to the park and playing with them whenever needed, but all the while feeling so desperate inside for Kisame's touch, his kisses that came so rarely, if ever.

_And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh_

She started to want more than alcahol, it wasn't enough to numb her pain anymore. She started looking for other fixes for her despair, stronger things than alcohol. She cold still act like a normal mother at home, but once the night came she would sneak away from the house and come back high as a kite, climbing into bed next to her husband and pretending to have been sleeping just as the first rays of sun appeared in the sky.

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh_

The hardest part for her was coming down from her high. It wasn't that it was hard to do, it was the fact that the one thing that brought her down was looking up at those yellow loveless eyes-- eyes that seemed to hold nothing for her, saw her as an accessory that had gone out of style.

_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_

After a long while, She was unable to keep it up. Slowly, she stopped sneaking out at night, stopped drinking, and returned to her normal depressed self. She couldn't stand it anymore.

_'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

She started to want to die. She could not live without his love for much longer, it was destroying her, every time one of her attempts had gone awry and he was driven farther away from her.

_And I stare at the phone he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always!_

"I can't take this anymore." she said one day, after sitting next to him on the couch and watching a movie of their wedding that Nikki had filmed. She was in tears when she said it. "All I want is for you to love me like you did back then. You said you'd always love me, what happened?"

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always,  
Yeah_

"...I don't know." he replied, standing and leaving her there by herself to sob.

----------------

Thanks so much for reading, please review....

Song- Forever and Always (c) Taylor Swift

Characters- Kisame (c) Kishimoto

Air (c) Me


End file.
